Kushina Weirdness
by Yoshitsune Minamoto
Summary: Mau tahu keanehan pada Kushina. Langsung aja dibaca...


Kushina Weirdness

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Rating: T

Summary : Mau tahu keanehan pada Kushina.  
Langsung aja...

~DON'T LIKE DON''T READ~

"Arashi!" jerit Kushina dari kamar tidurnya. "Siapin air panas buat aku mandi!" Arashi yang agak terkejut pergi menyiapkan air panas untuk Kushina, tak lupa juga dia menyiapkan sarapan.

Setelah mandi, Kushina tidak menyentuh sarapan yang dibuatkan Arashi sang kakak untuknya, malahan Kushina memandangnya dengan wajah bosan.

"Kushina, kenapa sarapan mu tidak dimakan? Nanti perut kamu sakit." kata Arashi khawatir.

"Iya, Nee-chan. Sekolah kan lama sampe siang. Nanti Nee-chan sakit, lho." Karin menimpali, Karin adalah adik dari Arashi dan Kushina Uzumaki.

"Diem deh, cerewet!" Kushina langsung pergi ke sekolah begitu saja, meninggalkan Arashi dan Karin yang geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Kushina.

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah, Kushina bertemu dengan Minato, Fugaku, dan Mikoto. Mikoto pun menyapa Kushina.

"Pagi, Kushina! Kita berangkat ke sekolah barengan yuk." ajak Mikoto.

"Heh. Siapa sudi pergi ke sekolah bersama kalian." ucap Kushina sinis.

"Kh...Khusina? Kamu kenapa?" kata Mikoto diikuti tatapan aneh Fugaku dan Minato. Tapi, Kushina tidak menjawab dan berjalan pergi ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Kushina langsung duduk di bangkunya. Teman sebangkunya, Minato, menegurnya.

"Pagi, Kushina! Tadi saat dijalan kamu kenapa marah-marah?" Tanya Minato.

" Bukan urusan mu." kata Kushina dengan raut wajah datar.

"Aneh tidak biasa nya kamu be..." kalimat Minato terpotong oleh jeritan Kushina.

"Aku bilang bukan urusan mu, Minato!" jerit Hinata di kupingnya Minato. Minato pun terkejut.

"Kenapa, Kushina? Tidak biasanya kamu begini." kata Minato sambil mengelus-elus kupingnya.

Kushina lalu mendengus-dengus seperti banteng. Hal itu membuat Minato serta anak-anak sekelas jadi takut dan diam semuanya. Mereka bertekad tidak akan berbicara pada Kushina lagi. Guru mereka, Jiraiya, pun masuk kelas.

Sekarang Jiraiya sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di papan tulis, anak-anak memperhatikannya dengan menutup bagian alat pendengaran mereka. Kenapa? Karena mereka melihat wajah Kushina yang amat sangat marah. Mereka menyangka Kushina akan berteriak lagi.

Akhirnya, ketegangan selama empat jam di dalam kelas terselamatkan karena sekarang adalah tibalah waktunya makan siang. Minato pun menyampiri Kushina lagi.

"Kushina! Makan ramen bersama ku yuk di kantin." ajak Minato.

"TIDAK!" jawab Kushina dengan muka se merah tomat. "Kruyuuuuk..." perut Kushina tapi menjawab IYA.

"Kok tidak mau? Tuh perut kamu minta diisi. Oh! Kamu males ke kantin ya? Tunggu bentar ya!" Minato pun pergi entah kemana.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Minato datang.

"Nih, Kushina! Satu porsi ramen asin porsi jumbo untukmu!" cengir Minato.

"TIDAK MAU!" Kushina lalu melemparkan ramen itu ke mukanya Minato. Lalu dia pergi dengan perut yang menangis.

"Kushina kenapa sih?" tanya Minato pada Arashi, kakak dari Kushina.

"Yah. Kushina jika tanggal-tanggal segini emang kayak gitu." jawab Arashi. "Tapi kali ini, rasanya agak keterlaluan."

"Hmm..." kita amati Kushina saja?" usul Minato. "Aku penasaran, apa yang terjadi pada Kushina"

"Heh. Itu kan mengganggu privasi orang." kata Arashi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Emangnya kamu tidak penasaran ya, Arashi?" kata Minato.

Akhirnya, sepulang sekolah, Minato, Arashi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Chouza dan Shikaku ngebuntutin Kushina kemanapun Kushina pergi. Mereka berenam melihat peristiwa dimana Kushina lagi adu menggonggong sama Ichibi dan ngisengin anak kecil.

"Apa? Tidak kusangka si Kushina kelakuannya begini." kata Minato.

"Iya" kata Fugaku dan teman-teman.

"Ini sih, biasa." kata Arashi yang disambut dengan "Haaaaaa?" dari kelima orang lainnya.

"Biasa darimana? Ini sih sudah tidak waras." kata Mikoto.

"Iya, iya. Masa cewek kerjaannya gitu." sambung Shikaku.

" Kan sudah ku bilang, kalo tanggal segini emang kerjaannya Kushina aneh-aneh. Kayak gini sih masih biasa, biasanya dia malah ngebakar rumah kosong." jelas Arashi yang membuat kelima orang lainnya merinding.

Semakin lama semakin banyak saja kelakuan aneh Kushina yang mereka lihat. Semakin sore semakin ekstrim saja kelakuan Kushina. Kelima orang itu pun, kecuali Arashi yang sudah biasa, tidak sanggup lagi melihat kelakuan Arashi dan pulang ke rumah masing -masing.

Sementara itu si Kushina baru pulang malam-malam...

"Braaaak!" bunyi pintu dibanting sama Kushina.

"Kushina?" ayahnya Kushina, Hashirama Senju, yang baru pulang dari dinas keluar kota pun nyamperin Kushina yang baru pulang. Kushina yang baru pulang pun kaget.

"Huweeee... Tou-san!" Kushina langsung memeluk ayahnya.

"Maaf ya, Kushina. Tou-san malah pergi dinas di tanggal-tanggal kayak gini. Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan? Sakitnya tidak kayak yang kemarin-kemarin, kan?" tanya Hashirama.

"Sakit, Tou-san" Jawab Kushina tapi sudah agak tenang.

Besoknya di sekolah...

"Pagi, Mikoto! Pagi, Fugaku!" sapa Kushina. tapi kedua orang itu langsung pergi menjauh. "Kenapa sih sama mereka?" tanya Kushina pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, Minato! Kok kamu pindah? Nggak duduk sama aku?" tanya Kushina.

"Euhm... Ehhh... Maaf ya. Soalnya aku kasihan sama Shikaku, dia duduk sendiri." jawab Minato ragu-ragu.

"Oh. Ya sudah deh aku duduk sendiri aja. Eh! Minato! Nanti siang mau makan bareng aku nggak?" kata Kushina.

"Ma... maaf, Kushina. Aku dah janjian sama yang lainnya." tolak Minato. Kushina pun merasa aneh sendiri.

Sepanjang hari itu, tidak ada satupun yang menegur Kushina. Tentu saja karena mereka semua jadi illfeel sama Kushina. Sedangkan Kushina cuma bisa bertanya-tanya aja dalam hati.

-THE END-


End file.
